1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of semiconductor, and more specifically, to thermal design.
2. Description of Related Art
The next generation of mobile processors for wireless devices such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), cellular phones, mobile computers, etc. require efficient thermal management. As processor operating frequency increases due to high performance requirements, thermal design for processors operating at high frequencies has become a challenge.
Existing techniques to address the problem of thermal design have a number of disadvantages. One technique uses an integrated heat spreader (IHS) using polycrystalline diamond which is integrated with the device. This technique is slow and costly because the growth of polycrystalline diamond is slow and the amount of diamond needed is large.